A Very Potter Gleequel
by M.L. Widmann
Summary: GLEE/A VERY POTTER MUSICAL - Kurt is having a dream where he's attending Hogwarts, but it's nothing like the one he's read about. Not to mention all of his McKinley friends find themselves a role in his dream, so everyone's along for the ride!
1. Dear Mr Hummel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or settings of _Glee_, nor do I own the characters or settings of _Harry Potter_. I also do not own the ideas depicted in StarKid's _A Very Potter Musical_ or _A Very Potter Sequel_. I am in no way claiming that I came up with any of the characters or plotlines – I just mashed the two together for fun.

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever crossover, and I really hope you like it – whether you be a _Glee_ fan, or a fan of the _Harry Potter_ aspects. I wrote this story mainly in dedication to my blog's followers, and I'd also like to dedicate it to the people who are fans of both StarKid productions and Darren Criss in _Glee_.

**A Very Potter Gleequel**

Chapter One: Dear Mr Hummel

"_I want your love and I want your revenge – you and me could write a bad romance_," Lady GaGa sang loudly over Kurt's alarm clock. Instead of angrily smashing the snooze button, as so many of his friends would have done, Kurt beamed and hopped out of bed, singing and dancing along with the tune until it faded out and came to an end.

"Hello, Pavarotti!" he said cheerfully. "How are you this morning?" The yellow canary replied with a twitter, tickling a smile out of Kurt. Today was Kurt's seventeenth birthday, and he was planning on making it a memorable one, no matter what ugly surprises may arise.

"Morning Dad – just getting the mail!" Kurt shouted as he skipped down the spiral staircase, but there was no response. He figured Burt was already out for the day and he would see his father later.

Kurt stretched out his front door to the silver mailbox perched on the brick wall. It was normally just out of arm's reach, but on this warm, sunny morning, he had no trouble grabbing the stack of envelopes from inside it without setting foot on the porch. Kurt considered this stretch a personal achievement, and as such, it should be celebrated. He got himself a muffin from the counter, which he assumed Carole had made the night prior, and started shuffling through the mail at the dining room table.

"Party invites from Rachel for Finn and I... Bills for Dad and Carole... Hello, hello, what's this?" Kurt held the final envelope up to the light and read it a few times over to be sure he was seeing things properly.

_Mr Kurt Hummel_

_The Fanciest Bedroom_

_27 Liberty Street_

_Lima, OH_

He turned the letter over to see the seal – a shield of some sort garnished with a capital **H**. Kurt knew this crest well, and when he saw it, he began to panic. He tore open the letter and sure enough, the words were addressed to him, plain as day. He, Kurt Hummel, would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Kurt remembered thinking that someone must be playing a joke on him, but that thought didn't last very long. He would be going to Hogwarts! There was nothing to disprove that this letter wasn't real; today it just seemed possible.

"I have to tell Blaine before I leave!" Kurt exclaimed.

As though life was being controlled by his thoughts, Blaine turned the corner and came into the kitchen wearing his Dalton uniform. Kurt suddenly felt very silly in his pyjama pants and cotton bathrobe. Blaine didn't seem to notice. "Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year!"

"That's so great to hear; I'm jealous of you!"

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine he would miss him while he was away at school, but he didn't want to say anything that might drive Blaine away. Kurt had come to accept that if they were supposed to be together, it would happen on its own.

"Well," Blaine said with a shrug. "You should probably get going to buy your school stuff, huh?"

Kurt was taken aback by how much Blaine knew about Hogwarts, but he did love to shop.

Blaine suddenly threw a handful of dust on Kurt and shouted, "Floo powder power! Floo powder power!"

"Wait, what? Blaine!" But it was too late. Whatever Blaine had done to Kurt, it had sent him, somehow fully dressed, to a quaint little shop.

"Um, hello?" Kurt said hesitantly to a small woman in dark blue robes. "Where am I?"

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, dear." He couldn't help but think that Madam Malkin looked a lot like his old math teacher.

"So I buy my Hogwarts robes here?"

"That's the idea."

Kurt smirked and did a quick scan of the room – a variety of colours, styles, fabrics and glitter. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Even though over an hour had passed, to Kurt, it felt miniscule. He only wished the bags he carried could be minimized, too. When Kurt stepped out of the shop and onto the cobblestone walkway of Diagon Alley, he could not believe his eyes. Witches and wizards were crowding around exotic shops and he could practically feel the magic in the air.

It was all so surreal; he wished Blaine could share the moment with him. Maybe it was because Kurt was thinking of his crush, but he could have sworn he saw Blaine's face reflected in someone else's. He knew it couldn't be Blaine, though, because this boy had really long, curly hair and round glasses. But as the boy turned toward him, Kurt saw his crush's face again.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, pushing his way through the crowd to the other side of the street. "Blaine?" The boy who looked like Blaine didn't react. Kurt tapped him three times on the shoulder and he spun on his heel. "Blaine, it's me!"

The boy furrowed his thick brow. "Who's Blaine? My name is Harry Potter."


	2. Living the Dream

Chapter Two: Living the Dream

"I'm sorry?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but you can hang with me until you find him?" This was confusing for Kurt because he believed Blaine was the boy he was talking to, but Blaine believed he was Harry Potter. How bizarre!

He decided to go along with it, so as not to upset this magical world he'd been thrown into. Kurt had the feeling that this whole thing could slip out from beneath his feet at any moment in a wisp of smoke. "Yeah, sure. That sounds great, actually. I'm Kurt, by the way."

Blaine stuck out his hand and shook Kurt's with a confident force. "Great to meet you, Kurt! My friend, Ron, is supposed to be here soon. I don't know..."

"Did somebody say _Ron_?" a happy voice inquired from behind them.

Kurt smiled warily at the boy who called himself Ron; it was clearly Finn wearing a red wig and strange blue headband.

"Ron, man," Blaine beamed and gave him a welcoming bear hug, as if they hadn't seen each other in months. "What's up? I want you to meet my new friend, Kurt!"

Red-headed Finn took one glance at Kurt and laughed, "Kurt's my little brother!" Then he ducked down so his face was comfortably level with Kurt's. "D'you want a Red Vine?"

Kurt looked down at Finn's hand to see, tightly grasped, a blue and red package of liquorice. "N-no thanks."

"You don't mean that! I know you're probably starving right now!"

He didn't – and he was. But how did Finn know? Then it clicked. _I'm dreaming!_ Kurt thought, a smile gracing his thin lips. _Everything until now has either made no sense, or been too good to be true!_ Kurt grasped a wand of liquorice in his fist and took a bite. He'd never actually experienced the flavour of Red Vines before, so the dream filled it in as strawberry. "Thanks... Ron."

"What's family for?" Finn winked and put a lanky arm over each of his friends.

As if things weren't peculiar enough, Kurt caught sight of a girl walking toward them, her nose high in the air. Right away Kurt recognized her as Hermione Granger, only the bushy brown hair and librarian-esque clothing belonged to none other than Rachel Berry. Kurt failed to hold back a chuckle; aside from her hair being puffier than normal, and the fact that she was carrying a wand, Rachel didn't look or act much differently.

"Hello, boys," she greeted in a stale tone. "Are you ready to get back to the joys of learning?"

"Not really, it's just school," Blaine sighed.

"God Herman – why do you have to be such a buzz-kill?" Finn rolled his eyes as if he felt he was forced into hugging Rachel 'hello', though no one was saying he had to. "This is my little brother, Kurt."

"Hey, Kurt!" Rachel smiled a toothy grin, trying to make a good first impression on someone who already knew her quiet well. "I'm Hermione Granger!"

Kurt waved shyly and took a step closer to Blaine. "Hi."

"Well, we should probably get shopping. I don't have all day, you know!" Kurt made a mental note that Rachel was as bossy in his dreams as she was in real life, and he should never rule anything out in his subconscious. "I think we should go get our books first!" She took Finn by the arm and led him toward Flourish and Blotts, talking non-stop about how she'd already read half of this year's booklist over the summer.

Kurt knew this had to be a dream, because he rarely got alone-time with Blaine when other people were around. Then he remembered this wasn't Blaine, it was Harry Potter.

"So you're Ron's younger brother?" Blaine asked as they followed Finn and Rachel in no particular hurry.

The question had started Kurt's mind racing. Ron Weasley didn't have a younger brother – did that mean he was Ginny in this twisted, role-playing dream of his? And if so, didn't that mean he would eventually get together with Harry? Kurt's confidence shot right back up. "Yeah, I guess so. How is it being his friend? At home he's loud and annoying... but I guess we all are."

"He's been really cool to me since the day we met... You know, I gave him that blue headband."

"It's very... athletic chic," Kurt said, trying to be supportive of Blaine's yucky fashion sense as Harry Potter.

"Yep. Wears it ever since."

"He must like it, then." _That isn't surprising – Finn never was one for awareness of how he looks. _Kurt's mind started to wander. Having known how the _Harry Potter_ series ended, he couldn't help but ask, "Harry, what's the deal with Ron and Hermione?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm the Chosen One, Kurt. I don't have time to pay attention to my friends' possible love life."

"Oh."

"But I'm pretty sure they hate each other right now."

"Right," Kurt said, forcing a laugh.

In a sudden flash, the dream skipped over their shopping trip, and before Kurt could say anything in protest, Diagon Alley was swallowed up and the setting re-stabilized around him as Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Rachel was running frantically at the steps to climb onto the train, tugging her trunk behind her. Even Kurt found himself in mid-run alongside Blaine and Finn, who both carried their trunks. "Hurry up, you three, we're going to miss the train!"


	3. All Aboard!

Chapter Three: All Aboard!

With the help of Blaine, Kurt managed to heave his trunk into a compartment, then slide the door shut once everyone was inside.

"This is gonna be totally awesome!" Finn exclaimed, taking his seat next to Blaine and across from Rachel. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!"

Rachel wiggled in her spot. "Back to witches and wizards…" Kurt just realized that as Hermione, Rachel wouldn't have been around magic all summer.

"And magical feasts!" Finn chimed in, already digging into a bag of Oreos.

Blaine nodded. "I know what you're saying. I mean, it's all that I love... and all that I need is at Hogwarts. And Kurt, I'm so excited for you to see it for your first time!"

"Me too!" Kurt beamed and crossed his legs. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor with the rest of you. Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same." He didn't need to tell them that he really only wanted to share a dorm with Blaine; even with the curly mop of hair and glasses, there was no denying that he was adorable.

"You will be," Blaine agreed without hesitation.

"How do you know, Harry?" Finn asked, looking quite impressed with Blaine's latest ability to tell the future.

Blaine smirked and then turned warmly to Kurt. "You've known me for a good day now, and you haven't asked to see my scar. You like me for who I am!"

For some reason, the first thought to come to Kurt was that his cover would be blown; they would know this was only his dream unless he tried to play up the fact that he was, in fact, Ron Weasley's little brother. If he didn't pull it off, they might come to a realization and he would wake up! He saw this as an opportunity for some method acting. "Well, Harry," Kurt replied simply. "I know you must hate when people look at you like you're a big celebrity all the time. I'd rather get to know you on a personal level." _You have no idea how personal._ His thought made him giggle aloud, earning him funny looks from the others.

Rachel took out a book to read so, in order not to disturb her, Blaine and Finn decided to take Kurt on a walk around the Hogwarts Express. Kurt didn't recall changing into his school robes, but when he looked down at himself, he was suddenly wearing them with pride. As soon as they exited their compartment, they noticed a couple of girls wearing blue Ravenclaw scarves that seemed particularly interesting to Blaine.

"Who's that?" asked Kurt, even though he knew them as Tina and Brittany. He was trying to fathom the idea of how Brittany got into Ravenclaw when Finn answered.

"That's Cho Chang. Harry's been in love with her since freshman year." Kurt's heart felt as though someone ripped it into pieces and force-fed it to him, upsetting his stomach as well. This dream was quickly becoming a nightmare. "But he won't say anything to her."

Thinking that Tina Cohen-_Chang_ must be Cho, Kurt went up to her and smiled widely. "Hi Cho Chang – I'm Kurt Hummel."

But the hand he held out to her was rejected. "B-bitch, I ain't Ch-Cho Chang!"

"That's Luna Lovegood!" Finn exclaimed, his cheeks and ears turning red with embarrassment. "Racist little brother!"

Brittany approached them and batted her eyelashes. "That's alright – I'm Cho Chang, y'all." Despite the language suggesting she was from a Southern state, Brittany showed no sign of an accent.

"She's amazing," Blaine sighed, obviously love struck.

Finn shook his head and looked at his shoes. "Too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory, though."

"Seriously," Blaine began, fuming. "Who the _hell_ is Cedric Diggory?"

The three boys were caught off-guard as a tall boy with glasses and a smirk firmly in place lifted Brittany off her feet. Kurt couldn't help it as his jaw dropped open – his anatomy wasn't listening to his brain. Artie was walking! Even if he was Cedric and it was only a dream, Kurt was amazed and humbled by the thought. "I love you, baby," Artie professed.

"I love you too, honey-bear!" The cheesy conversation made Kurt uncomfortable to be an onlooker, but at least the girl Blaine liked was taken. He had to keep reminding himself not to worry – Harry and Ginny get together in the end.

"So gross," Finn complained through a mouthful of chips. He held out his bag of Doritos. "Want one?"

"No thanks," Kurt sighed.

"Reese's?" The bag changed brands before Kurt's eyes.

"No."

"Cherry Blaster?"

"I'm fine."

Finn paused, looking slightly hurt. "…Red Vine?"

"No thank you, Ron!"

Suddenly, a jolt indicated that the train had come to a stop. "We're here!" Blaine said happily.

Kurt blinked and was suddenly standing before the great oak doors of Hogwarts. "At least my dreams are efficient, regardless how ridiculous."

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" Blaine beamed.

Kurt smiled at the very fact that Blaine smiled at him. "I guess."

"This place is going to be your home for the next year!" he explained. "I hope it's as magical for you as it was for me."

"Yeah, hopefully no one dies this year," Finn said with a half-hearted chuckle.

Kurt's smile was wiped from his face in an instant. "Wait, what?"

"Never mind, Kurt," Rachel said, glaring sternly at Finn. "Let's go see where you get sorted!"


	4. Better Be Gryffindor

Chapter 4: Better Be…

Blaine led the way as the four friends entered the Great Hall.

"There you are, Harry!" If Kurt hadn't stifled a laugh, the whole student population would have heard him cackling obnoxiously. Mr. Schue was wearing purple robes, a matching pointed hat and what was so obviously a long beard being held to his chin by white elastic around his head.

"Dumbledore!" Blaine exclaimed. He and Mr. Schue gave each other a pleasant hug.

"How was your summer?"

"Great, Dumbledore! This is my friend, Kurt Hummel." Kurt laughed nervously; no one else seemed to notice or even care that Blaine and Mr. Schue's catching up was putting the whole Sorting Ceremony on hold.

"Hi Kurt – well aren't you a sexy man like Harry Potter here?" When Kurt awoke from this dream, he would never look at Mr. Schue the same way again.

"Sir," Kurt said abruptly. "Don't you think we should start the Sorting Ceremony?"

Immediately, Kurt found himself under the Sorting Hat, with all eyes glued on him. "What do you think?" the Hat asked in a volume barely above a whisper.

"Shouldn't you know what I think?" Kurt laughed. "It _is_ my dream." When the Hat didn't respond, Kurt stopped laughing and casually tried to make it seem like he was clearing his throat. "I want to be in Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR it is!" The Hat announced the house name for the whole school to hear.

In the blink of an eye, Kurt was at the Gryffindor table, donning a red and gold tie, and the generic Hogwarts crest had turned into that of a lion. Blaine had his arm over Kurt's shoulder and he was grinning.

"See, I knew you'd be in Gryffindor. We're the best house around!"

"That's absurd!" said a voice behind Kurt. He swivelled in his seat to see Coach Beiste dressed all in black with a long, black wig that fell to her shoulders. "I think Slytherin house would be perfect!"

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Blaine asked moodily.

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine would talk to a teacher like that – especially Beiste. She was actually a teacher worth listening to. "Mr Hummel simply forgot to try on the Scarf of Sexual Preference"."

"Oh no, that's not really necessary… I know which team I play for," Kurt joked. But Beiste fit the rainbow-clad scarf around his neck, which happily stated that he was, in fact, "Gay as the day is long". He beamed at the declaration, while Blaine smiled. Kurt wasn't sure if it was a smile out of embarrassment for Kurt or some kind of guilt, so he didn't make an accusation either way.

Beiste returned with the multi-coloured scarf to the Head Table and Mr. Schue started talking. "I have an announcement to start with:" Mr. Schue began. "The Hogwarts swimming pool is off-limits to students; so don't try to sneak in! Any student caught sneaking around its hiding place will be sent to my office at once to be punished… unless it's Harry Potter." He looked over his notes and pointed Blaine out of the crowd. "You remember the password I gave you, right, Harry?"

"Yes sir, Dumbledore!" Blaine grinned.

"Also," Schue continued, "now that things are changing around here, it means I needed to hire someone to keep you kiddies safe – some security!" He spun around to a white board which magically appeared and wrote on it the word 'security'. The students in the Hall emitted a hushed buzz of conversation, awaiting an explanation from their Headmaster. Instead, the doors at the other end of the Hall banged open and revealed to them their security.

Kurt made note never to tell Puckerman that pink was his colour. Puck's muscular arms poked awkwardly from a sleeveless powder-pink dress. This was the best dream _ever_; he was even wearing a little fuchsia, flowered hat!

"I will be your new security officer, childrens," Puck said in what was supposed to be a comforting voice. "But that makes it sound so official. You're all like my childrens now, and I'm like your mama – call me Mama Umbridge!"

If the rest of the students didn't look as though they were wetting themselves at that very moment, Kurt would have laughed his pointy-toed shoes right off. Puck stomped up to the front of the Great Hall next to Mr. Schue and crossed his arms roughly. "Don't think I'm weak just 'cause I'm a lady, childrens."

"Lady?" Finn scoffed quietly. "Kurt's more lady than she is!"

"Shh!" Rachel hushed him to listen to the rest of Puck's speech.

"I'm stronger than a man," Puck flexed, making the whole school feel uncomfortable. "I'm a _wo-man_! Hear me smash!" He picked up Schue's podium, lifted it over his head a few times and put it back down for the Headmaster to keep reading.

"Thank you, Umbridge." Schue found his place again and persisted with his talk to the students. "Now that the feast is over…" Kurt looked down in shock to see leftovers and bones covering his plate. Had they already eaten? He hated how fast this dream was going. He would never get to perform magic or see what it was like to kiss Blaine before he woke up. "It is time to go to bed. Everyone off to your dormitories!"

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gently squeezed. "Come on, I can show you to the common room."

The four of them moved from the Great Hall to the Entrance, unable to stop talking about what would await them that year at Hogwarts. "What did you think of Umbridge?" Finn asked, muffling a laugh with a fistful of Passion Flakies. Kurt chuckled along with his brother. That was the one thing he didn't have to fake, that came naturally – how much he cared for and loved spending time with Finn.

"Well, I think it's good we finally have some reliance at this school," Rachel declared. "It is pretty dangerous here, and I hate feeling so vulnerable…" _There's the heart-warming, sensitive Rachel I know._

"You're the smartest girl I know, Hermione," said Blaine, making her smile.

Finn had his head literally dug inside a bag of pretzels when he casually added, "Yeah, even if you are kind of a night troll."

"I'm not a night troll!"

Blaine, Kurt and Finn all shared a hearty laugh at Rachel's expense, and then took a quick look around to realize that they were practically all alone. "We should probably get going to the common room…" Blaine said.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them – a sexy, drawling voice that Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on at first. "Did someone say Draco Malfoy?"


	5. Run in with Slytherins

Chapter Five: Run-in with Slytherins

"Draco, what do you want?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt spun daintily on his heel and came face-to-face with who was supposed to be Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sure who he expected, but the voice suddenly made sense. Dressed in Slytherin robes and a short, blonde haircut was none other than Quinn Fabray.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood," she said in a soft British accent.

"Mudblood?" Kurt shouted. "Don't call her that!"

Quinn let out one short laugh. "I'm sorry, but who the bloody hell are you?"

"He's my friend, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and shook him. "And don't try to get him on your _side_ or anything, Malfoy; he knows better than to be friends with you!"

"That's nice, Potter," Quinn smiled in a way Kurt could tell was forced. "But I don't make friends with poofers." The term stabbed through Kurt's heart, but it didn't last long. "Besides, I'm going to Pigfarts next year. And don't think someone as important as me is going to miss someone like you – especially not you, Granger. Even if you are the prettiest girl I know, you definitely won't be the prettiest at Pigfarts!"

Finn burst into laughter, unable to contain himself. "Pigfarts? Where is that, Malfoy?"

"It is real, you know!" Quinn whined. "It's on Mars!" All four of them started laughing so hard that Kurt got a stitch in his side. Quinn normally begged for attention, but not to these extremes. "Crabbe, Goyle!" she called, beckoning her back-up. "They don't believe me that Pigfarts is real!"

Lauren and Mercedes came seemingly out of nowhere and stood on either side of Quinn. Lauren smirked at Quinn and then at Rachel. "Why are you talking to these nerds? Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, to Pigfarts!" Finn added, earning another wave of laughs from his friends.

Quinn scoffed. "We can't _go_ to Pigfarts; it's on _Mars_."

Lauren and Quinn turned to walk away, but Mercedes paused, looking at Kurt. He hadn't been able to stop staring at her since she'd walked in. He hated seeing her in this way, and he almost thought she recognized him – that is, until she spoke up and said, "I need some camomile before my slumber, anyway. Goyle, out!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt by the hand. "Come on, you guys…"

For the first time since falling into this strange dream, Kurt had been legitimately hurt. Mercedes, who was one of his best friends, thought he was a loser. _At least she gets to be a diva for a while…_ Not only that, but people were still mocking his sexual orientation; not even in his dreams could he escape that monster.

"Here we are!" Either Kurt wasn't paying attention while they were walking, or his dream did that convenient thing where it skipped over parts irrelevant to the plot, but the next thing he knew, Blaine was presenting before him the Gryffindor common room. Large, comfy sofas, a fireplace – it looked so warm and inviting. It was completely empty except for one person…

"Hey you guys," Mike said from a small armchair in the corner. "Missed you at the feast."

"Hi, Neville," said Rachel with a smile. "How was your summer?"

"Good."

"Good!" She grinned. Clearly, much like Mike, Neville wasn't a man of many words, but they didn't mind.

"I'm going to bed," Mike announced. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

_Did he even meet me?_ Clearly, his dreams didn't just skip over irrelevance. At least now he had been warned how it works; if Blaine claimed they kissed later on, but Kurt didn't have any recollection, it very well may have happened.

"We should go to bed," Rachel suggested. "We have a big day tomorrow, what with it being the first day of class, and all."

Blaine nodded and sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "You and Ron go ahead – I need to do something quick…"

"Sure thing, man. See you tomorrow!" said Finn.

Kurt was about to follow them up to the dormitories when Blaine cleared his throat, making him stop in his tracks. "Kurt, I'd like to talk to you."

He sat next to Blaine on the sofa and started into the fire with him. "What about, Harry?"

"First of all, I want to apologize for what Malfoy said to you."

"You didn't say it, though."

"Yeah, but I don't want you thinking Hogwarts is a place that doesn't accept people for who they are. And, I mean, I don't mind at all."

"Well thanks, Harry." Kurt stood up to leave, but Blaine kept talking.

"There's more."

Kurt sat back down. "Sorry, what is it?"

"I… I always have something going on."

"Like what?"

"You know, I'm Harry Potter. Voldemort is still trying to kill me."

Kurt paused. He knew a dream with Harry Potter would be impossible to experience danger-free. He just didn't think it would happen so soon. "You never know where he's going to show up…?"

"No," Blaine said, admittedly. "But if you and I are going to be friends," he moved a bit closer to Kurt and rest his hand on his thigh, "I need you to be ready at all times, in case something bad happens."

Kurt and Blaine's faces were nearly touching. "Bad like what?" Kurt whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back, tilting his head so his lips were close to Kurt's ear. "Like something you never expected."

"You don't know when it's going to happen…" Kurt continued in a very breathy voice. "It just… does."

Kurt and Blaine hardly moved much. They just held the other's eyes with their own, looking from one to the other. Nervous, quivering chuckles escaped their lips. Then Blaine sighed heavily – as if when he broke eye contact, it meant their whole moment was over.

"I'm so glad I met you, Kurt." Blaine laid his head softly in Kurt's lap and shifted until it was comfortable. Kurt was just happy that Blaine had a huge head of hair in this dream – padding. "I just don't want my fame to get you into trouble."

"That's very sweet of you, Harry." Even though at the moment his anatomy wouldn't have agreed, Kurt was glad they didn't kiss; he wanted to kiss the Blaine he fell in love with, not some Harry that he'd settle for.

Blaine lifted his hand hanging on the floor and rubbed Kurt's arm. "Well, I should get to bed."

"Yeah, probably a good idea."


	6. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Chapter Six: Defence Against the Dark Arts

There was one class that Kurt was looking forward to attending all day, so much so that when it came, he actually got butterflies in his stomach. "Who's our Defence Against the Darks Arts professor this year?" He knew who he hoped it would be, but especially with this subject, it was hard to be sure until the teacher walked through the door.

"I don't know," Rachel admitted with an innocent smile. "As long as it's not Umbridge…"

Just then, the door banged open and their professor strode to the front of the room. "Hey, you little bastards! Er, I mean, hey kids!" Kurt recognized him as Sam before he saw him as Lupin. Sam was wearing brown, ragged robes and he had on a strange, thin, incredibly _fake_ moustache. "Shit, I gotta remember not to swear around you little bastards!"

All of the other kids put their hands up, covering their ears, but Kurt tilted his head to the side and looked at Sam. He'd never pictured Lupin this way. Maybe it was the Justin Beiber haircut that brought him right back home. "Well, I'm Professor Lupin and today we're gonna be learning about Boggarts… So let's get started, I guess." Sam's dorkiness even in his dream made Kurt chuckle. "Okay, everyone, get in a line!"

Kurt got in line between Blaine and Finn and watched as Sam materialized a closet. They were all fairly nervous, but Kurt felt at a disadvantage; he'd never performed magic before. What if something went wrong? "What's in there?" asked Quinn, her voice sounding shaky. Then she gained some confidence and remarked, "Hummel?" That earned her a huge bout of laughter from the students, but Kurt didn't waiver. Blaine had put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and shook his head.

"Boggarts like closed, dark spaces. When I open the door it'll come out and take the shape of something you're scared of, so you just have to think of a way to make it not scary and then say 'Riddikulus'!"

Sam had a way of talking that made everything sound so easy; he was far too laid-back sometimes. Rachel took a step forward. "Professor, if you don't mind, I'd like to go first." Without waiting for an answer, she took a step forward. Sam shrugged and opened the closet. A letter 'F' came floating eerily toward Rachel. She looked like she was about to faint before she shook her head straight, pointed her wand at the capital 'F' and shouted, "Riddikulus!" The three sticks that made up the letter rearranged themselves into an 'A' and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that?" Finn asked when she stepped back next to him.

"Failure."

"Okay," said Sam, clapping. "Very well done. Who wants to go next?"

After watching how easily Rachel defeated her Boggart, Quinn raised her hand, then dropped to the floor and rolled forward. "I will!" When Sam set the Boggart on her, it turned into a toilet and she screamed. "For the love of Merlin, not the potty!"

"It's just sitting there," Kurt noted to Blaine, and they both giggled.

With Quinn hiding behind Mercedes and Lauren, Sam furrowed his brow. "I'd fix it for you, Draco… I just don't know how to make it any funnier."

Finn stepped forward and the Boggart transformed into a refrigerator. "Oh no," he whimpered, approaching the fridge. Upon opening it, Kurt realized why it was his worst fear – there was nothing inside. Finn shouted, "Riddikulus!" and suddenly the fridge was bursting with adequate snackage. "That's better," he sighed, making everyone else laugh.

"Mr. Hummel – would you like to have a turn?" asked Sam. It was weird to be addressed like that by someone he considered a friend, but considering the situation, that wasn't the weirdest thing going on, so Kurt ignored it and nodded.

"Sure, Professor."

As soon as Kurt stepped forward, he regretted giving it a try. It had been proven that in his dreams, even something remotely scary could have him waking up in a sweat. But as his Boggart came out of the closet, it was far too late.

"Hey, pansy!" growled an angry Karofsky. "Get out of my way!" Kurt flinched and embraced himself for a punch.

Dave was about to push him, when Kurt lifted his wand into the air and shouted, "Riddikulus!"

The boy who was formerly attacking him had turned into a kitten, and was playing with a small ball of yarn. Everyone laughed at the kitten and Sam stepped toward them. "Good job, Kurt." He didn't seem to notice that the Boggart had transformed into an orb hanging in the sky behind him.

"Uh, professor?" Blaine said, pointing at the orb.

Sam turned around and his eyes went wide; he didn't even stick around to explain, Sam just ran out of the room, leaving the Boggart for Rachel to wrestle and lock back in the closet. "Well, that's strange, isn't it?" The class all looked at the door to see Beiste leaning against the wall in her long black robes. "You'd assume he's afraid of the light – perhaps the _moonlight_. No, it can't be all the time, maybe just certain times of the month. Oops, have I said too much?" Beiste chuckled at her own drawling jokes and then left the room.

"If Lupin's not coming back, I'm leaving," whined Quinn.

"Oh, Goyle is so out of here," Mercedes said. And with a snap of her fingers, she was on her way out the door.

"We're going to get in trouble if we leave before the period is up…" mumbled Mike, soon realizing that the Slytherins were all walking out of the classroom.

Kurt looked back at Blaine and gaped. "Did she just say Lupin was a werewolf?"

"Um, Snape is a man, Kurt," corrected Finn.

"But yes," said Rachel. "I think that's what he was getting at."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled. "We can talk to Dumbledore – he and I are cool, we're tight."

"Yeah, I got that," Kurt muttered under his breath with a smirk.


	7. Denials and Opportunities

Chapter Seven: Denials and Opportunities

"Hey, there's Dumbledore!" exclaimed Kurt, pointing down the corridor.

Rachel whipped her bushy hair around as she glanced back at their group and smiled. "Now's our chance to talk to him about Lupin!"

"Wait," said Blaine, waving his hands back and forth to focus her attention. "We're not going to convince him if we all go at once. So how about this – just a suggestion – but since Dumbledore and I are cool, I say I should go talk to him, and you guys can stay here."

"But why do you have to go alone, Harry?" asked Finn.

Rachel shook her head. "No, Ron, if we all go, he'll just think we're panicking. This requires a simple conversation."

"Blaine should go alone. Dumbledore might trust him with more information, too," Kurt agreed.

The three of them stared at him sceptically. He didn't even realize what he'd done until Finn raised an eyebrow and his mouth made a small and confused _O_ with his lips. "Kurt, why'd you call Harry 'Blaine'?"

"Oh," Kurt chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Harry. There was a boy at my old school named Blaine; he looked just like you."

Blaine smirked. "I'll be right back."

As quickly as he went to talk to Mr. Schue, Blaine was on his way back. "What'd he say?" Rachel asked, excitedly hitting him in the arm.

"He said there was nothing to worry about," Blaine replied, making his answer sound more like a question. "So if Dumbledore says there's nothing to worry about, there's nothing to worry about."

"But he could still be a werewolf, couldn't he?" Kurt asked. "I mean, just because he says we're safe doesn't mean Lupin doesn't get hairier at the full moon."

"Kurt's right, Harry," admitted Rachel. "How can we be sure?"

"Trust Dumbledore."

What felt like seconds later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the Great Hall. It was fairly deserted, except for Artie and Brittany sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and Quinn and Lauren eating lunch at the Slytherin table.

"Kurt, I'd like to talk to you," Blaine said, leaning forward as if this gave them more privacy.

Kurt leaned forward, too, so their noses were nearly touching. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What was your Boggart supposed to be?"

"Oh," he sighed. "His name is Dave Karofsky. He's a guy in my other school who used to terrorize me because I'm gay. I didn't know when he would show up, when he might shove me, or sneak up behind me and…"

"Sneak up behind you?" Blaine sounded disgusted as he sat back. "Kurt, let me promise you that everyone at Hogwarts is upfront and honest with their enemies… Right Draco?"

Quinn turned around so she was facing the Gryffindor table. "You suck, Potter!"

"See?" Blaine laughed.

"You know who sucks even more?" Quinn said louder, commanding attention from the other people in the Great Hall. "That _Hermione Granger_. She won't even look at me when I insult her anymore. Like, what is that about? I think she's just being a snob because she knows how pretty she is. Don't you agree, Crabbe?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever you say, Draco." She pulled the flap of her baseball cap over her eyes and pretended to concentrate really hard on her sandwich.

Kurt and Blaine smirked at each other as they restrained themselves from giggling. Quinn was blatantly displaying her attraction to Rachel! With Kurt's knowledge of their relationship from Glee club, the idea of Quinn even being aware of Rachel was absurd, let alone the idea of her thinking Rachel was pretty. "Anyway," Blaine grinned, "I think we should go meet Ron and Hermione for Potions class."

The dream suddenly jolted, and Kurt found himself sitting in a dungeon with Blaine, Finn and Rachel and some other familiar faces he recognized from the train ride.

"I have an announcement for you," Beiste drawled in a weird English accent that was sometimes there and sometimes not. Every student in the classroom perked up at the thought of an announcement. "This winter, we will be throwing a Yule Ball to celebrate the season."

"Yule Ball?" Tina asked with a smile. "Like a dance?"

"That's what a ball is, Lovegood," said Quinn with an unimpressed scoff.

"And as students in their final year, you will set an example by showing up with a date."

"A date?" Finn gasped, spitting out a mouthful of Gummy Bears. "How am I supposed to find a date?"

"Well, that's your problem, Weasley," sneered Mercedes, earning a single outburst of laughter from Beiste.

Kurt looked at Blaine and followed his line of vision to find him staring at Brittany and Artie who were exchanging Eskimo kisses, rubbing their noses together.

"Who are you going to ask?" Rachel inquired as she and the three boys walked to their next class, not expecting anyone in particular to answer.

Finn shrugged and viciously ripped half a piece of liquorice with his teeth. "No idea."

Rachel scowled at him, but turned away. "What about you, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't know what to say. He paused and decided to go with: "I'll probably go stag – unless you know any cute gay guys who go to Hogwarts?"

"Sorry," Rachel smiled and looked at the one person who hadn't answered yet. "Harry?"

Blaine beamed like a love-struck teenager would do so and said, "I think, at last, I'll talk to Cho!"


	8. Another Light

Chapter Eight: Another Light

Kurt felt brought down, especially due to Blaine's crush on Brittany, but also because everyone else had left him alone to go to class. Why should he have to take Muggle Studies? There was only one other person who decided to skip class and spend the period in the library…

"Dead Papa," came the soft voice of Quinn from the next table over. Kurt only had to raise his head to have direct eye contact with her. She was dictating a letter she was writing to home. "How are things going at the mansion? I miss you and Mama terribly. I know you're busy, but I've written a few times and I've been patiently awaiting a response. Maybe you're not getting my letters, which would explain why I haven't heard from you since the beginning of school." Kurt felt a pang in his heart as he noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. He hadn't heard Quinn cry very often, personally, but it brought an image of her to his mind that was much more human and relatable. "I'll be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, so I won't see you and Mama until summer. Don't forget to write. I check the mail every morning." He didn't even realize he had been staring at her until she looked up and caught him. "What are you looking at, Hummel?"

Kurt's eyed widened and they darted back toward his book. "Nothing," he said softly, "nothing."

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine greeted excitedly as he entered the library followed by Finn and Rachel.

"Harry!" Kurt beamed. "How was class?"

Red-headed Finn decided to answer. "Class? Which one? Oh, what does it matter? Potions sucks, Charms sucks, Transfiguration _sucks_…"

"Oh Ronald," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you, Kurt, but I have to study."

"And I have to come – for some reason…!" Finn added, awkwardly chasing her out the door and down the hallway.

Blaine sat in front of Kurt, blocking Quinn from his view. "So Kurt, what are you going to do about the Yule Ball? Snape said if we don't have a date, we're too pathetic to even show up…"

"Or maybe Snape's just saying that to get us down," Kurt laughed and continued pretending to read.

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Yeah maybe… Or you could ask someone."

"Who would want to go with me?" Kurt exhaled roughly. "I mean, I'm the gay kid, remember? I don't exactly have a huge selection around here."

"You know who _I'm_ going to ask to the ball?" came Quinn's voice from right next to them. She hopped onto the table between them and stretched out on top of it.

"No one _cares_."

"_I'm_ going to ask that gorgeous Ravenclaw girl…"

"Cho Chang?" Blaine blurted in a very offended tone. "No way, Malfoy, I'm asking her!"

"Oh God!" Quinn laughed. "Have her! I was talking about Luna Lovegood."

While Kurt tried to imagine Quinn and Tina in their blonde wigs spinning circles around the Great Hall, she kept talking. He supposed it didn't matter if they'd have stopped listening. "You know who I'd never ask in a million years? That _Hermione Granger_."

"Really, Draco?" Kurt smiled. "Because you seem to have a fixation on her – are we sure that's not a little bit of a crush?"

Quinn's quaint lower lip began quivering and she ran out of the library, robes flying out behind her.

As she was leaving, two girls in Ravenclaw robes entered – Tina and Brittany. "Here's my chance!" Blaine whispered excitedly. Kurt didn't get a moment to interject before he stood up and strutted over to the girls. He couldn't tell what Blaine was saying, but he did see Brittany visibly shake her head. Then he noticed Artie approaching them, and put his arm over his girlfriend, then casually waved at Blaine. Blaine waved back half-heartedly, said goodbye and made his way back to the table.

Kurt turned around to make it seem as though he wasn't watching the entire time. "So?" he grinned. "How'd it go?"

"You can cut it out, I know you were watching."

He sighed. "I'm really sorry, Harry… But you knew she was with Cedric."

"Yeah," Blaine said with a shrug, 'but I'm Harry Potter. Like, I play guitar and I'm the Chosen One. So… Wouldn't she want to go with me?"

Kurt laughed. "Harry, there are other people out there that you can go with."

"Like who?" He was pouting now. It was a pout that tickled a smile out of Kurt. "Who would want to go with me?"

Taking a deep breath before he plunged into the water, Kurt paused and then said, "You've always got the option of taking me?" Instead of coming off serious, Kurt's wide smile appeared to Blaine as a joke.

He laughed and slapped his hand on Kurt's back. "Thanks for the offer, man. You're funny."

Kurt laughed along, letting his eyes wander to the floor. Suddenly it became very important that he find a date.


	9. The Three Broomsticks

Chapter Nine: The Three Broomsticks

Kurt was getting used to his weird image of Hogwarts. Even the dream-world's jolting from scene to scene changed into fluid movements through his mind, which he appreciated. It was like he was living out his own movie.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel's voice said excitedly. Kurt spun around from his place on the couch in the Gryffindor common room to find Rachel and Finn walking briskly toward him.

"Hermione, Ron, what's up?"

Finn beamed the only way his crooked smile was able to and hopped over the back of the sofa to meet Kurt face to face. "We're going to Hogsmeade today!"

"Hogsmeade?"

Blaine appeared as if from nowhere and pulled Kurt up off the couch with both hands. "It's the village just outside the Hogwarts grounds where we can grab some lunch that wasn't made by house elves and maybe even a drink." Rachel glared at him due to the house elf comment, Kurt assumed, but Blaine continued. "You going to come with us and let loose?" When he hesitated, Blaine started laughing. "Come on, you've been studying so hard, you deserve it more than anyone. I mean, if Ron's taking this time off, so can you."

Kurt smiled. "Fine you got me. Let's get going!"

The four of them didn't have any intentions of shopping around Hogsmeade like the rest of the students; they mostly just wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks and have a bite to eat. But on their trek through the snowy cobblestone paths of the village, something caught Kurt's eye that made him perk up and look around anxiously.

"What? What is it?" asked Finn through a mouthful of Cauldron Cakes.

Without thinking twice, Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, and found it a little surprising when he didn't pull it away. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"There was someone in a hood…" His blood ran cold as the memory recurred to him, "…headed that way."

As Kurt pointed to their left, Rachel gasped. "That's the Shrieking Shack!"

"Well, whoever it is, they're gone now," reasoned Finn. "Let's just go to the restaurant. I'm starving!"

The two of them headed off to the Three Broomsticks, but Kurt stayed planted to the spot, Blaine's hand still tightly in his own. "Kurt, man, are you sure you're alrig…?"

"I'm fine," he verified. "Just a little shaken up."

Once they were safely inside of the Three Broomsticks at a table near the bar, Kurt had forgotten all about the hooded figure he'd seen. He'd forgotten a lot of other things to with the more Butterbeers he drank.

"And then she told me she had a crush on me!" Kurt said in an explosion of laughter. Blaine, Rachel and Finn laughed along with him, and their noise still didn't override the collective chatter and laughter of the bar.

He couldn't help but find it funny that Mercedes had a crush on him at one point, and this was the only place where he could express that without it coming out wrong. "But you're so _gay_!" Finn laughed, sounding a little bit out of his mind.

Kurt's smile was ear to ear. "I _know_!"

Blaine grinned at Kurt and leaned his head on his friend's shoulder. "Kurt, are you okay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course I do – why wouldn't I?"

"You talk about your old school a lot, and sometimes I think…"

Kurt put his hand to his chest and blushed. "Harry, I love it here; I just sometimes miss my friends." And he couldn't have said it any better. Dream Hogwarts was a wild ride he'd remember forever, but even though he was surrounded by his best friends, he'd never felt more separated from them.

"I know how you must…"

But Blaine was cut off by the obnoxious noise made by two new wizards entering the bar. Kurt turned around almost instantly to find a beard-covered Schue and Beiste in her black robes wobbling up to the bar, asking him for more drinks, even though they already looked fairly drunk. Will had his arm drooped over her shoulder and she rest her head on his shoulder.

The four friends leaned into the middle of the table to share a concealed giggle at the unfortunate sight of their Headmaster and most hated professor being so clingy with one another.

"Oh my god, what is happening tonight?" Rachel chuckled, being the first to sit back in her seat properly. "Snape and Dumbledore?"

But to Kurt, it was Schue and Beiste, which was a lot stranger of an idea. As if things weren't already weird enough – the door slammed shut when a chilling breeze whisked by the bar and a hooded man stood at the threshold. Everyone went silent only for a moment to take their glance at who the mystery man was, and then went back to their respective conversations. Kurt's stomach jumped into his throat.

"Is that the same man from before?" asked Rachel from diagonally across the table.

Kurt shook his head tightly. "Nuh uh, nope – different man. The first one was pale… He, on the other hand…"

The man pulled back his hood and looked around the room. It was Principal Figgins wearing some sort of cover on his head; but he couldn't let his friends know that he recognized him, so Kurt shrugged. "I don't know." But his own mind what whirring. If Figgins was Professor Quirrell, he knew exactly who was under that turban – not only the Hogwarts character, but the person from his own life, as well…


	10. Mission Impossible

Chapter Ten: Mission Impossible

It was about a month before the Yule Ball, and Kurt was starting to feel the pressure of having to find a date to make Blaine jealous. Sure, he wasn't positive this plan would actually work, because he wasn't sure Blaine as Harry was even gay, but he wasn't going to give up trying. Kurt was taking a walk around Hogwarts alone in hopes of finding someone, anyone, who would want to take him to the Ball, when he heard loud voices around the corner that made him pause just out of their sight.

He grabbed onto his robes so they didn't whip out around the corner and give him away. When he was sure he wouldn't be found as an eavesdropper, he could focus on the voices.

"Did you actually think someone was going to ask you to the Ball?" Quinn's terribly crafted English accent asked an anonymous victim. "Well, you're not going unless it's alone, you know. You're a hideous night troll."

The hoarse laughter of both Mercedes and Lauren could be heard, and Kurt didn't want to imagine who was on the receiving end of this cruelty.

The sound of a girl's delicate tears could be heard then she gained confidence enough to say, "I am _not_ a night troll, Draco!"

Kurt's stomach did a flop and his heart physically ached; Quinn was always hard on Rachel, and it was still painful to see that bullying happen in his dreams. He supposed it was impossible for him to imagine either of them without the other as an antagonist. It was practically a reflex for him to step out from behind the corner and shout at them to stop making fun of his friend.

"Hey! Leave Rachel alone! I'm so sick of you picking on her!"

The four girls looked at his with raised eyebrows and the Slytherins began to walk in the opposite direction. "Don't want to get in the way of helium-sucker," said Quinn, which didn't even bug Kurt.

Then Mercedes chimed in: "Stupid poofer." Kurt approached her and before she knew he was there, he slapped her hard across the face. She clutched her reddening cheek and tears formed in her eyes. "I need my camomile!" Then the three of them ran off before anymore harm could be done.

When it was just the two of them in the corridor, Rachel turned to him and cocked her head to the side. A small, suspense-filled moment went by before she asked, "Why did you call me Rachel?"

"Wh-what? Did I?"

"You've been my friend for months and you don't even know my name." Her eyes welled up with more tears and they fell down her cheeks gently. "Everyone already thinks I'm a nobody; and now you…"

"It was a mistake," Kurt interjected. "You remind me of a very dear friend at my old school."

"Really?"

"But you're more beautiful," he added with a wink that made her smile in return.

"Thanks, Kurt. You always were sweet to me."

As she was about to walk away, he got an idea. "Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?"

She obviously didn't expect him to want something from her. "Sure, what is it?"

"Hermione Granger," he said, swallowing her small hands in both of his own.

"Yes?" Rachel smiled hesitantly.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Rachel's eyes widened in an instant and she dropped her hands from Kurt's. She was definitely caught off-guard regarding the subject of his inquiry. "You want to…? But I thought you were into…"

"As friends, Hermione – we can go as friends." Kurt sighed and pulled Rachel by the waist so she could lean her head on his chest. "I know I'm not going to find a date, and you deserve to have the night of your life. I know I can give that to you."

She stood on her own two feet and beamed at him. "I'd love to go to the Ball with you, Kurt."

"So Kurt, what'd you try to say at the Three Broomsticks yesterday?" asked Blaine as the four of them sat in the Gryffindor common room unaccompanied. "I was going to ask you last night but I forgot to bring it up."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw the hooded wizard again," Finn reminded him. He must have noticed Kurt was having a realization at the restaurant the previous night.

"Oh." The shortness of his comment made them all listen even more closely. "I think You-Know-Who was in the Three Broomsticks yesterday."

"What?"

"Oh my goodness!"

"How do you know?"

Rachel's question seemed like the only rational one, so Kurt chose to answer it. "I just have a feeling, alright? I wasn't comfortable – I saw the face of the hooded man and I know him to be associated with You-Know-Who."

"Well, who is it?" Blaine almost demanded.

Kurt paused to make sure he said the character's name and not the name of his McKinley High principal. "Professor Quirrell."

"Quirrell?" Finn gasped. "He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts here a couple years ago! How could he be with You-Know-Who?"

"I could be wrong," Kurt said defensively. "But I really think this is where he is."

"Well," Blaine said, rubbing his hands together and placing them stably on his knees. "Thanks for telling me. I'll work with it and see with what we've got." Then he turned to Rachel. "Hey Hermione, do you think that you could take what Kurt's given us and work out a solution?" She nodded half-heartedly. "You're the best!" he said in a baby-voice that made her smile a bit.

"Yeah, yeah okay," she finally agreed. "But you know, this isn't easy for me. I mean, I have to write all of your Potions papers for next week, _and_ I have to be class president, _and_ I'm on the Yule Ball committee, _and_…"

"Which reminds me," Finn piped up after swallowing his final bite of a cupcake. "Hermione, have you found a date for the Yule Ball yet? 'Cause I was thinking we could go together. I've asked, like, everyone and no one will go with me. So you're kind of my last resort, y'know?"

Rachel's mouth hung open. "Ronald Weasley, how can you be so insensitive?" she bellowed. "And besides, I've already got a date to the Yule Ball!" She grinned and jabbed her head toward Kurt before standing from the floor and stomping toward the dormitories.

Finn leaned toward Kurt and whispered, "Who do you think it is?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled at how slow Finn's ability to read people was. "Hey Ron, I don't have anyone either – want to just go stag together?"

Kurt's heart jumped. He could have convinced Blaine to go with him as a friend. It was too late now. "Hey man," said Finn. "That's a great idea! We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah!" Blaine exclaimed with a grin. "Can't wait! And you're going to have fun with Hermione, Kurt!"

Finn's eyes widened. "Wait – _you're_ taking Hermione to the Ball?"


	11. Evil Plans

Chapter Eleven: Evil Plans

The Yule Ball was getting closer, and Kurt was actually very excited to see what it would bring. Knowing Hogwarts, something ridiculously dangerous would probably occur, putting everyone he loved in danger, but of course, this wasn't Hogwarts as he'd read about it in the popular book series; this was something much more strange and wonderful than he ever could have imagined… consciously, that is.

Unfortunately, the longer he dreamed of this place, the more stable the dream became. Kurt wasn't jumping from scene to scene inexplicably anymore; it was as though this was his own school, which meant he had to attend classes with the others.

"I hate Potions!" Blaine complained, stomping with each step they took down to the dungeons. "Snape is so stupid!"

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Don't say that, Harry! Professor Snape is a very knowledgeable wizard."

"You're just saying that because you're getting an A in his class," Finn said through a mouthful of Sour Patch Kids. She angrily knocked the bag from his hands and stormed after Harry. "God, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz-kill?"

Finn looked to Kurt for some sort of explanation, but all he did was shrug in response.

Once they were down in the dungeons, waiting for Beiste to start teaching, Blaine leaned in toward Kurt at their table. "Be careful around Ron – he's a little upset you're taking Hermione to the Ball and didn't ask him."

"But he knows I don't _like_ her!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine shushed him. "I know, but he wanted to ask her."

_Well I needed to ask _someone_ to get your attention, didn't I, Blaine? If I went to the Ball alone, you'd just think I was pathetic, wouldn't you, Blaine? _ Kurt sighed at the thought and then shrugged. "I needed to find a date, too, and Hermione and I have a lot in common."

Without warning, a strong, pale hand planted itself on Kurt's shoulder. "No time to waste, Hummel," said Beiste's voice from behind him. "We have to get started on our class for the day. Unless you think you could teach it yourself."

"No, sir," Kurt declared very quickly.

Beiste sniggered. "I'll bet Granger thinks she could – don't you Granger?"

"No sir…"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out in class!"

Kurt, Blaine and Finn all groaned, "Thanks, Hermione."

The class was moving very slowly. Kurt kept looking at his watch, but it only seemed to be ticking backwards. He wouldn't be surprised if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, either. Even Quinn, Mercedes and Lauren looked bored. Suddenly, a recognizable character leapt through the doorway into the classroom. "Excuse me, Professor Snape, I'm looking for my son…"

"DADDY!" Quinn shrieked, running up to the person in the blonde wig and hugging her.

Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's excitable nature and sighed, "Yes, Drah-co…" Everyone else in the class went back to listening to Snape lecture and making their own potions, but Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn spent the rest of the class eavesdropping on Quinn and her 'daddy'. "We have evil plans to commit to, Drah-co," Santana explained. She looked just as snide as she did in real life, Kurt realized.

"Evil plans?" Quinn beamed. "What kind of evil plans?"

Santana smirked and touched Quinn's cheek that, even shared between a twisted father-son pairing, looked sensual. "It's not over yet, my son."

"It's not? But there's literally nowhere to progress to from this point."

"That's what we thought!" the Luscious Lucius-Santana exclaimed. "But we have devised plans to steal a precious item close to him that will get us ever closer…"

Both Quinn and Santana grinned slyly, but the four friends got even more paranoid – they had good reason this time.

"Are they Death Eaters?" asked Finn that night when the four of them sat alone once more in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm fairly certain," Rachel admitted. "They seemed like they were coming after Harry – with You-Know-Who!"

"They said they were going to use something close to you to help get closer…" Kurt said, reiterating the conversation they'd overheard a few hours prior.

Blaine's eyes widened behind his round glasses, "What if they try to come after one of you three?"

Rachel, Finn and Kurt looked around cautiously at one another, trying to imagine if that were actually the case. What would Malfoy and his father do to the one who got caught? How would the others cope with the loss?

"Well, we won't let that happen!" Kurt said loudly, hoping he didn't wake any sleeping Gryffindors. "We're not going to let you push us away to save us either."

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that," Blaine shrugged. "I mean, I'm Harry Potter. No one can stop being friends with me. I might ask you to save yourselves just to feel like, compassionate for a second. But I know you wouldn't let me kick you out of my life that easily."

Kurt knew what he was trying to say, he just didn't know why Blaine was so cocky, as Harry. "We're not going to leave your side through any of this."

"That's right," Finn added with a nudge to Blaine's shoulder. "We'll help you out."

"Ron, I think I'm going to head to bed. I think you should, as well," Rachel said shortly.

Finn whined, "But I'm not tired yet!"

"Now!" Rachel poked him in the side until he squirmed and understood that she was trying to give Kurt and Blaine some alone time.

When they were left alone, Kurt smiled sheepishly. "You don't have to worry, Harry. I know you use confidence as a defence-mechanism when you're scared."

"No I don't."

Kurt ignored him. "But you know I'll be there with you for through this whole thing – until I know you're safe."

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine smiled a soft smile and looked down at Kurt's lap. He let his head relax there and stared up at his friend. "I've had something on my mind that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Hermione wasn't exactly your first choice to ask to the Ball, was she?"

"Not unless she's secretly a man now, no."

"But even if she was a guy," Blaine pressed on. "You'd rather have taken someone else?"

Kurt sighed. "You've caught me." Blaine cuddled his leg and pushed his face gently into Kurt's stomach. "…Harry, what are you doing?"

"."

"…You're going to have to take your face out of there for me to hear you," Kurt said with a chuckle.

"I think I know who it is you'd rather go with," he admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"So what do you think?" Kurt implored.

Blaine smiled and sat up. "I think you're a great person and you shouldn't count anything out."


	12. The Yule Ball

Chapter Twelve: The Yule Ball

The day of the Yule Ball had finally come upon Hogwarts, and Kurt looked perfect. The lucky thing about dreams was that he had the entire look with none of the work it took to achieve it. Normally, Kurt's outfit would look strange to everyone else, but a kilt and suit jacket was sort of appropriate for this place. All of the men would be in flowing dress robes anyway. The thought of Blaine in a dress robe planted a film smirk on Kurt's face.

"Oh Hermione, are you ready to go?" Kurt hollered up to the girl's dormitory.

Sure, he wasn't attracted to girls, but the moment he saw Rachel step down in her pink layered dress that fell effortlessly away from her body and to the floor, something pulled at his heartstrings. Her puffy Hermione-hair had been tamed into a ponytail for the night as well. "Wow," he gasped. "You're gorgeous, Hermione!"

"Thanks," she blushed. "You look fabulous, yourself."

"Y'think so?" Kurt asked, doing a twirl for her. "I think it could have used some more buttons in the back…"

She giggled. "Come on, let's go! We're going to be late!"

It was true; everyone else was already going to the Great Hall. Kurt held out his elbow through which Rachel entangled her own arm, and they marched off toward the masses in the Entrance Hall.

With Rachel on his arm, Kurt's entrance to the Hall was one of the most watched of the night, he suspected. Every single pair of eyes in their vicinity was on them. Finn strode two steps at a time to reach them before anyone else could. "Hey you two!" he said with a mock happiness. He had taken his blue headband off for the occasion. "Boy, don't you look _great_!"

"Thanks, _Ron_," Rachel snapped. "Kurt and I are going to have a great night, aren't we Kurt?"

"Only the best for my little flower," he smiled and walked off. The more jealous Finn got, the more apt he was to do something stupid; and doing something stupid meant saying something that might get him with Rachel.

That's when Kurt spotted Blaine in the crowd. He was looking around to see where Finn had run off to, most likely. He looked extremely dapper in his dress robes; he'd even gelled back his hair so it wasn't so curly. He'd never looked more like Blaine. It was going to be hard to resist him all night, Kurt worried. When Blaine noticed Kurt, he perked up and started making his way toward him through the crowd. "Hey, man, how's it going?" he asked.

Kurt couldn't help himself. Trying to make Blaine jealous would require him to be distant all night, but instead, he was already melting right into him. "It's going wonderfully! Wow, you look fantastic, Harry!"

"Yeah, I know," he flipped his non-puffy hair and beamed. "You and Hermione are a great looking couple tonight – it's making me jealous!" Blaine winked and shuffled back into the crowd once more.

The Ball was in full swing now, and the Hall looked like a beautiful Winter Wonderland. Kurt found himself alone in the mob of dancers, so he scanned the space for someone he recognized.

"Hey Kurt, over here!" Rachel called. She and Finn were with Quinn, which confused him profusely.

"Hi guys," he said before sounding completely insulting. "What are you doing with Draco?"

Quinn shook her head quickly as her jaw dropped open. "Oh, no, no, no… I'm _really nice now_ so you have nothing to worry about!"

"What?" Kurt raised his eyebrow sceptically. "What changed?"

"My father told me some of his evil plans, but I couldn't go through with it. He wanted me to hurt Hermione to help him capture Harry, and I…"

The comment made both Quinn and Rachel blush. "Well, anyway, I appreciate you telling us, Draco," said Rachel.

"Did you maybe want to dance with me?"

"If Kurt doesn't mind," Rachel said pointedly at Kurt.

He shrugged. "Go ahead."

Finn just stood breathlessly, watching his crush walk off with his worst enemy. "What the hell, dude?"

"Ah, let them dance. Nothing's going to happen, Ron."

"How do you know?"

Finn's voice was getting louder. Kurt had only heard him get this angry when he saw how Kurt decorated their room, before he called him an unspeakable word. The defence mechanism in Kurt popped up this time and shouted back. "Because she's crazy about you, you dolt! She wanted you to ask her to the Ball, but you made it seem like you didn't even care! I found her crying about it, so I took her to get her mind off her utter heartbreak!"

Kurt stormed off angrily, leaving a stunned Finn behind in the dust. Before he walked away completely, he stopped to watch the scene from afar. As if the universe came together to prove his point, Luna-Tina tapped Rachel on the shoulder and asked if she could steal a dance from Draco. Finn took the opportunity and asked Rachel to dance as well. Rachel took his hand slowly and wrapped herself in his overbearing arms. They didn't let go of each other for the rest of the night. Kurt's smile was so wide, his face almost cracked in two.

"Hey Harry," Kurt said once he'd found Blaine sitting at a table by himself. "Why do you look so upset?" Blaine pointed across the Hall to Brittany and Artie who were kissing gently as they danced to a slow song. "Cho?"

"It hurts to be in love with someone who can't reciprocate the feelings, y'know? It just hurts so bad. I'm not going to do this to myself anymore."

Kurt nodded. "I've been there… Did you want a drink?"

"What is there?"

"I think it's Squirt…"

"Squirt?" Blaine jumped up in excitement. "Yeah, let's go!"

After a few drinks, Kurt found himself resting his head on Blaine's chest as they stood, watching the couples left spinning around the dance floor. Blaine shifted, forcing Kurt to stand on his own again. "Hey Kurt – want to dance?"

Their hands barely touched, Kurt's hand not even on his shoulder, when there was a sudden gust of wind and a hooded figure was striding through the Hall. Kurt's eyes widened. He couldn't be here, not _now_. He wasn't ready for this.

The hooded figure was soon joined by another, the second man with flowing blonde hair that could only be Santana's wig. The first hood came off to reveal Principal Figgins, ex-Professor Quirrell of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts from the sound of the murmurs coursing through the Hall. He approached Will who was dancing quite gaily with Beiste, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Quirrell, how good to see you again!" Will said in disbelief – a huge grin spread across his face.

Figgins didn't speak, he just unwrapped the turban from his head and let it fall to the floor and turned around for everyone to see the back of his head. A gasp rippled through the room and Blaine clutched his forehead in agony. As he screamed and dropped to the floor, Kurt fell to his knee and cradled Blaine close to him. One look in Will's direction confirmed his guess from The Three Broomsticks was right; the face of none other than Sue Sylvester was stuck to the back of Figgins' head. Her eyes were narrower than ever and her nostrils flared. Everyone shrieked and students began running as fast as they could toward the dormitories away from the person who was supposed to be Lord Voldemort.

"I smell failure stinking this castle up, and failure's name is Albus Dumbledore," she sneered. "Lucius, do it now!"

Santana reached her wand out in front of her and cast a chantless spell, which disintegrated Will on the spot. Kurt shrieked and watched as Rachel and Finn raised their wands toward the unwelcome wizards. "What did you do with him?" Rachel bellowed.

"Our demands must be met or he'll be dead by tomorrow night," Santana smirked. "We just want Potter."


	13. We Must Unite So We Can Fight

Chapter Thirteen: We Must Unite So We Can Fight

The Death Eaters were out of the Hall faster than any of the students could retaliate. As Kurt knelt next to Blaine who was still clutching his scar, he looked around the room at the distraught witches and wizards. Brittany was crying into Artie's shoulder. Tina and Quinn were whispering to each other. Beiste, Sam and Puck were exchanging ideas quite solemnly at the back of the room. Rachel and Finn had their wands out, ready to fight if the Death Eaters came back – protecting their fellow students, regardless if they could actually cause them harm or not. The teachers all left in a hurry, trying to come up with some form of action against what had just happened. Voldemort had been here, in this very school. And he wanted to kill Blaine. Kurt was having a panic attack in silence as the other two rushed up beside them.

"Oh, Harry!" Rachel cried, throwing herself on the ground with Blaine and Kurt, wrapping her arms around them both. "What are we going to do?"

Blaine stared intently at the floor as though it had some profound answer, but he replied simply, "We're going to deal with them," like it was the only plausible response.

Finn gasped, spewing them all with half-chewed chips. "We're not going to let them kill you for Dumbledore, dude. You're not going to die."

Then Blaine smirked at the three of them with confidence sparkling in his eyes and shrugged. "Who said anything about dying?"

"Harry, what are you planning?" Kurt asked as the four of them ran down the corridors, looking for the teachers. The fact that they were all still wearing dress robes meant no one could run as fast as usual. Rachel had taken off her heels and was sprinting as fast as she could after Kurt and Blaine, who were in the lead. Finn's abnormally tall figure could stride quickly and still keep up with them.

"We need help," Blaine acknowledged, still keeping up a slight jog. "We can't just waltz into their lives and say, 'Hey, you should let Dumbledore go'! I mean, he and I are tight which is why they took him in the first place, but Voldemort's gonna kill me if I don't take this seriously."

"Maybe you shouldn't always announce to the entire school how 'tight' you are with the Headmaster," said Kurt pointedly. "Everyone knows how close you are with the most powerful wizard of our age."

"So who do you think told Voldemort and Quirrell how to do this?" Finn asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Draco, of course!"

"But I thought you said he was really nice now!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Well, he is, but I can't help but imagine he mentioned that little fact to his father far before he realized just how evil Lucius is."

Suddenly, something caught Kurt's eye – a short brown robe turning the corner just ahead of them. "Lupin!" he called. "Professor Lupin!" But Sam didn't turn around or acknowledge that Kurt was trying to get his attention. The group picked up their speed and finally caught up with Sam, who they found sitting on a bench just around the corner they'd seen him turn.

"Lupin, we need your hel..." but before Blaine could get his idea out, Sam sighed heavily and wiped his face with his dingy robes.

"Dumbledore's gone!"

"And it's about time, too!" Puck interrupted, wiggling his hips as he walked over to them. "I can run dis school better than he _ever_ could!" He snapped his fingers and shook his head.

Kurt took a deep breath and stared Puck right in the eye. "Professor Umbridge, we need to save Dumbledore."

"What are the three rules I told you at the start of the school year? Granger?"

Puck's strong voice made Rachel jump. She took a step forward and recited by memory: "No boys, unless they're cute; no alcohol, unless there's plenty to go around; and no parties, unless Umbridge is invited."

Blaine, Kurt and Finn exchanged confused glances. "And this is none of those things..." pointed out Finn.

"What the devil is going on here?" said Beiste's drawling voice from just down the corridor.

"Professor," Rachel pleaded. "We need all of you to help us get Dumbledore back."

"You heard them – just hand Harry over and we can get our Headmaster back."

"We are not letting Harry get captured!" Kurt was shouting.

"Got him!" Puck squealed girlishly as he swung a giant butterfly net over his shoulder and brought it down on Blaine, who looked more confused than ever.

Kurt lifted the net's frame so Blaine could scurry out the bottom. "Harry is not going with anyone!" This comment made Puck groan aloud. "We need your wizarding _expertise_," he used the term hesitantly, "to make Voldemort give Dumbledore back!"

His little inspirational speech made Beiste, Puck and Sam look down at their feet in shame. "I should maybe be grateful for all he's done for me, to help with my condition and all..." Sam nodded, not taking his eyes off his shoes. "I mean, he practically took me off the streets and gave me a place to transform!" He didn't seem to care that his students were listening to every word of this. There were more pressing matters at hand – like the start of an entirely new wizarding war.

"He did give me a job being you childrens' security officer, even if he thought there wasn't gonna be any danger..."

There was silence as everyone looked at Beiste, waiting for her to give some reason as to why she should help save Will Schuester. "What the hell..." she bellowed. "I love him!" No one seemed the least bit surprised in this declaration.

"So, are you with us?" Finn asked, getting very caught up in the moment of unity.

Everyone shouted and thrust their fists into the air, then marched down the corridor toward the Entrance Hall to gather an army for Dumbledore.

As the others took a final walk before the battle, Kurt tugged on Blaine's robes. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah, sure Kurt, what's going on?"

"Are you okay? I mean, if I was going to face my worst enemy, I'd be pretty scared."

Blaine paused and took in a deep helping of much needed oxygen. "I'm terrified. But I have you and for that reason, I'm not too worried. As long as you're there with me, I know it can be done."

"You mean me, Ron and Hermione," Kurt said, but it came out as more of a question, so he added, "Right?"

Blaine chuckled a bit and took a step closer to his friend. "No, I mean you, Kurt. You give me this feeling of confidence. That I'm so much more than just the name _Harry Potter_."

"Well, you a..." Before Kurt was able to reassure Blaine of anything, the boy who called himself Harry planted his lips firmly onto Kurt's. They lingered there for a moment, and then Kurt pulled away. "What was _that_ for?" he asked with a bit of a smile.

Blaine grinned stupidly and wiped his glasses clean of any fog that may have formed. "In case something happens to me, I wanted you to know the answer was always, 'Don't worry – me too'."

Kurt nodded once and his face went stern. "Voldemort is going _down_."


	14. The Final Battle

Chapter Fourteen: The Final Battle

"Where did he say he wants Harry?" Rachel asked, practically through a sob. "Where are we going to fight them?" Once Blaine and Kurt had caught up with the group of them, they were all looking around at each other, feeling quite lost. "Hold on a minute… where'd Professor Snape go?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly. "They're in the Forbidden Forest. You-Know-Who's got followers. Quirrell, Snape, Malfoy's dad…" A sudden squeak caused them all to turn and look at Quinn, who was hanging her head, staring at her feet. "What is it, Draco?"

"I can't believe I'm going to fight against my father."

Everyone took sideways glances at each other, but only Kurt beamed and said aloud, "You're fighting for our side, then?" When she nodded, Kurt surprised even himself when he strode over to her and gave her a big hug. "You're stronger than you think."

"So are we ready to fight?" Blaine asked, raising his hands in order to get a screaming response from the group of them. "Time's running out – let's go!"

The group of them marching bravely toward the Forest must have looked very strange to everyone else in the castle. They hadn't the time to change, so they were still in their dress robes from the Yule Ball, and their wands were held tightly in outstretched arms. Despite how odd the collection of wizards looked, everyone in the castle whom they passed gave them a salute or a cheer.

Kurt had never felt so courageous. Even though it was pounding so hard he thought it would fall out of his chest, his heart swelled with pride. This was the final battle. What would happen after this? He couldn't even fathom. What if Harry were to die? And Ron and Hermione? Suddenly it hit him; he had been completely immersed in this dream – forgotten it wasn't real, forgotten these weren't really the characters from the book series he'd fallen in love with but his friends, forgotten he'd wake up sooner or later and it'd all be over.

From then on in, the dream world took over again. It was as though realizing it wasn't real had made it even _more_ real. Hermione's stunning dress robes had vanished and Rachel was back to wearing her usual plaid skirt, knee socks and unicorn sweater. Finn's red wig had disappeared, and Blaine's poofy hair had gelled itself down to its regular style; he was wearing his Dalton uniform again. Puck's lipstick was wiped off, Sam's robes turned into a video game t-shirt and Quinn's blonde hair grew at a rapid pace. Kurt looked down at his own outfit and realized his dress robes had become a fabulous white jacket and skinny jeans. "What…?"

"I thought you'd be coming here to sniff out defeat," Sue said. Apparently she'd become her own body separate from Figgins within that short time span. But that was the last thing she said as Sue, for the person before the group of McKinley students had just transformed into Voldemort. He stood in front of them – bald head, slits for nostrils, pale skin and long, grey robes – and pulled out a wand.

This wonderfully entertaining dream was quickly becoming a nightmare. "I'm here – just like you wanted." Blaine shouted at him. "Fight me, don't be a coward and fight my friends." He nodded at Schue, who had lost the cheesy beard and robes; he was just Will Schuester strung up between two tall trees. This made it much harder for Kurt to not be frightened.

As Blaine continued, Beiste, Santana and Figgins slowly turned into the real Harry Potter counterparts. Even Mercedes and Lauren became the real Crabbe and Goyle. They weren't so threatening when Kurt knew and trusted them, but once he saw the real villains, his palms grew sweaty and his head began to spin. "We're not going to let you fight Him alone, Blaine!" said a voice from behind them. Mike, Artie, Tina and Brittany were all running down the sloped ground, over dead trees and rocks to get to them.

"No, no, no…" Finn said. "No, guys get out of here! Run!"

"We're not going to let Blaine die to save the Headmaster when it should be him who should die!" Mike bellowed, flourishing his wand. He pointed at Voldemort with a voice and arm not quivering as violently as Kurt, who couldn't control himself by this point.

Every dark wizard held out their wand, and Kurt was just happy that the Glee kids still had their wands, as well. The question was if they would work or not. Quinn, Mike and Tina were the first to cast their spells at Voldemort, which emitted a bright blue light in the clearing. And suddenly the wand fight had begun.

Kurt's breath hitched as a spell nearly hit him in the leg. It wasn't until he noticed Blaine casting spells left, right and centre. If Blaine was going to put his heart and soul into this fight, so would Kurt. He didn't aim very well, but something did come out of the end of his wand and hit Snape's arm, rendering him almost helpless for a moment.

Finn and Rachel were hand-in-hand, fighting alongside Quinn to take out Lucius. They seemed to be doing well. Then a scream caught Kurt off-guard.

"My wand!" he heard Blaine gasp. Kurt whipped his head around fast enough to notice that Voldemort had disarmed him.

"Blaine!"

Kurt rushed to him, but not as quickly as Voldemort could cast a spell.

"Avada Kedavera!"

"No!"

There was a green flash of light so blinding, Kurt was forced to squeeze his eyes shut, but he wanted nothing more than to make sure Blaine was still breathing. When he opened his eyes again, Kurt was in his bed, staring at the ceiling in his bedroom.

"You dreamt of me last night?" Blaine asked that afternoon at the coffee shop with a bit of a chuckle.

Kurt nodded in quick succession and grinned. "You were Harry Potter." That comment sent Blaine laughing even louder than he should have been in a normally quiet public place. People looked over their shoulders as if to shush him, but he ignored the glances.

"Who were you?"

Too embarrassed to admit that he was Harry's boyfriend, Kurt lied and said, "I was just me" even though the red on his cheeks clearly screamed otherwise.

"What happened?" Blaine smirked.

"Everything – you showed me around Hogwarts and we danced at the Yule Ball and did homework and fought Voldemort… It was so real."

He picked up his chair and pulled it around so he was right next to Kurt. "You know, I had a dream about you last night, too." Blaine sounded as though he just remembered this fact, although his face read like he was waiting to say it for some time.

Kurt's cheeks were probably the colour of cherries at that point, but he was too intrigued to care. "Oh yeah? May I ask what happened in this dream of yours?"

"You know, I don't really remember much. But it _was_ magical. And it felt _real_. And I'm pretty sure we did some _dancing_ in my dream, too."

Suddenly Kurt had the feeling that as cool as his dream was, he would much rather have been in Blaine's head last night instead of his own.


End file.
